MILF's Needs
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Airi is happily married, but her husband works very long hours. Leaving her lonely with needs. So one day, as she cleans her daughter's room decided to dress up as a Gal, and hit the town. Finding someone who will scratch that itch the King of Games. WARNING: Age gap and infidelity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A rewrite of a hentai manga chapters called One Time Gal (Hitozuma Life – Married Woman Life) by Shinozuka Yuuji.**

 **MILF's Needs**

"Okay, I'm off." a man in a suit said about to leave the house. He stopped when his gal daughter running up to her.

"Papa! Drop me off of the way~" she asked him with cute tone.

"Sure." her father said immediately. He can't say no to her. Often giving her anything she wants.

Before she can get out of the door, her mother stopped her. "AYA! Where are your dirty clothes? You didn't wash them yet, did you?!"

"Sorry~ I left them on my bed." Aya said with an apologetic smile.

"I'll wash them for you." her mother sighs.

"Thanks, mama, see you later." Aya said leaving with her dad.

As her mom cleans her room, wondering why she is doing this. Maybe she spoiled Aya too much "Good grief, how much laundry does she have?" the mom asked out loud. The floor was covered in clothes. She picks up a jacket with a fur trim hood and places it on her "Wow, this is flashy!" she wonders when did her daughter start wearing this type of clothes. Just who is she hanging out with? Seeing the scattered clothes and make-up laying gave her an idea. She uses her daughter's make-up and puts on a blonde wig. Once done, is stunned by what she sees "Not bad~ Good thing I kept this." she said doing a sexy pose. "I want to show this off. I'll go shopping early."

Going outside dressed up in gal style is something she would never do. As well wearing her daughter's clothes; it surprising her daughter's shirt and jacket fit her since her breasts are so big. There's no point in turning back now. Many people looked at her, which made her feel she made her think this was a bad idea. Just then she sees a karaoke bar. She hasn't been to one in years. As she goes through the front doors, a few men spot her and make her their target. "I'll make you a card, do you have an I.D?" the man at front desk asks. This caused her to panic a bit, if she shows him her I.D, everyone will know who she is.

Three young men walk up to her and the nicely dressed one said "Hey, are alone?"

"We're about to go in, want to join us?" the taller one asks nicely.

Before she can say anything, Yami suddenly appears "There you are, I was looking for you everywhere." he said hugging her (causing her to blush) then pulls the confused woman away. The men glared at Yami. Jealous he had a such busty, sexy girlfriend. Yami is used to that kind of looks. The older woman felt her heart beat rapidly when Yami held her hand. "Those men like to play a rigged King's Game to get woman do sexual things to them."

"Are they even aloud doing that? Aren't their cameras?" She said in shock.

"The men running the place are in on it and kill the cameras." Yami said with a growl.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Yami smiles at her and cops soon arrive and swarm the place.

"I finally got enough evidence on them and just tipped off the police." Yami said.

She can tell Yami got a lot of stress from that from the bangs under his eyes and the tiredness in his voice, so she thought to reward him for his efforts. "I'm Airi by the way." she said holding Yami's arm then leads him to a bar she knows. But she did mentally scream because she gave Yami her real name. And She knows him. Not because he's the King of Game; he lives in her neighbourhood. She even spoke to him. But it seems he didn't recognize her.

"I know someone with the same name. You even sound like her." Yami said making Airi nervous.

"Is that right? What a strange coincidence!" Airi said. Thankfully for her, both reached the bar. Much to her surprise, found out there's a secret private room for only V. Lucky for her, Yami is with her. "Amazing!" Airi said with widening eyes. She's never been in a place so fancy. The table had many alcoholic drinks from different parts of the world. Airi doesn't know what to drink first. There's too much to choose.

As she sat on the couch, notice who comfy it is. Yami sat beside her, pour Airi a drink and offered it to her. "Thank you." she said with a smile. Airi drinks it all down in one go. Impressing Yami. "Keep 'em comn'!" she said handing her cup to him.

"Sure." Yami said pour another drink. Something he did until the two large bottles are empty. She nearly fell asleep. When her hand went on Yami's leg came up with an idea. With a drunken look in her eye, Airi wraps her arms around Yami's neck "W-What are you doing?" he asks bushing. She chuckles at his reaction, finding it cute. For a while, Airi has an attraction for the King of Games. As kings go, Yami's the hottest.

"A hero deserves a reward~" Airi purrs slowly moving down to open Yami's leather pants. When she opens the zipper, Yami's cock sprung out. Yami wasn't hard but his cock beats her husband's by a landslide. Her hands were drawn to it and began to rub Yami's manhood. "Can we do this kind of thing?" she asks while stroking him.

"Y-Yes..." he moans "because they gave us room meant for couples."

"Do we really look like lovers?" Airi asks moving her thumb around the head of Yami's cock. He was fully hard and Airi couldn't believe how big he is. The term hung like a horse pops in her head.

"We were holding hands." Yami said in a raspy breath.

Letting go of his cock, Airi takes off her jacket and top. Showing him her large breasts to him. Airi was a bit nervous that Yami wouldn't be interested in them. She is getting up in years. However, the way Yamii's member twitched told her that's wasn't the case. More confident, move closer to his dick. Her nose took in the powerful scent it had. She couldn't stop smelling it.

Soon her mouth went dry and wraps her lips around the King's dick. Her loins burn with desire as she sucked on him. She did feel a bit guilty for sucking another man's cock, but her husband hadn't fucked her since their daughter was born. She's a woman with very strong needs. Which she feels will be very well taken care of by Yami.

Feeling more aroused, took more of his cock in her mouth until she reached the base. She choked on it for a bit and to her surprise, liked it. So she did it again, and again until her throat adjusted to fit his cock. The taste of his manhood is amazing. Her tongue kept moving all over his cock. She wants to remember his flavour.

Airi kept pleasing Yami's cock with her mouth, tongue and hands until Yami was on the brink "I'm cumming!" Yami shots and fired a large torrent of cum down her throat. The musky scent and the thickness of it made her head spin. Also gave her a desire to want more. So she sandwiches his still rock hard cock with her large, heavy breasts.

Because he's sensitive after cumming, Yami lets out a sweet moan. "Wow, your breasts are so soft!" he groans. As she moves her breasts up and down his cock, wonders if all guys have large cocks like Yami. She likes to think they don't. They hadn't had sex for a while, but still, remember what her husband's cock looks like. It doesn't hold a candle to Yami's.

"I want to show you something." Airi said moving so her pussy is right over his face.

"You're absolutely wet." Yami said laughing rubbing her damp pussy. He moves her panties out of the way to rub her clit with one hand and fingers her pussy with the other. This turns the older woman on greatly. Her moans kept flowing out of her mouth. His fingers felt amazing. She can feel herself getting even wetter. Remembering she was giving him a titty fuck, moves her breasts again.

The King of Games replaces the fingers on her clit with his mouth. Sucking on it hard "You'll make me cum if you do that!" Airi cries and sprays her juices all over him. Soon after her, Yami's cock fired its second load. The amount of cum that came out is just as much the last time. Airi instantly licks off the cum on her breasts.

Laying Airi on her back, position his cock between her legs. He looks at her to see if it's okay to fuck her. Airi nods with a seductive smile. Yami smiles back and slaps his cock on her entrance before sliding in. Airi arch her back as Yami's cock went inside her. She missed feeling that. It dons on her that they're not using a condom.

But she didn't care because Yami's bare cock feels so good. Yami begins to move his hips slow at first. To gauge what speeds she likes. "Can you move a little faster." she moans. The fact Yami went slowly touched her heart. It caused her to fall for him. A feeling she hadn't felt since her days at high school. With a nod, Yami picked up the pace.

"More!" Airi begs him loudly with closed eyes.

"You got it!" Yami said grabbing her soft thighs and pumps his hips at max speed. This made Airi's breasts bounce wildly and her moans of pleasure turn into screams. "Damn, your pussy is crushing my cock!" Yami groans. "You really like my cock, huh?"

"Like it? I love it!" Airi cries at the top of her lungs. She was about to tell him his cock felt a hundred times better than her husband's but was quickly cut off by a deep and passionate kiss. Airi welcomes it with open arms. The fact Yami don't taste like cigarettes is a major plus in her book. The taste of what he ate still lingers on his lips. Yami kept fucking and kissing her until he came.

Airi moans as Yami fill her insides with his seed. "Sorry for cumming in you." Yami said breaking the kiss.

"It's...fine." she pants "You made me feel really good."

"Want me to fuck you from behind?" Yami asks.

"Please~" Airi said with sparkles in her eyes.

Pulling out Yami watches Airi took off the rest of her clothes until she only had on is thigh-high boots. She then got on all fours and said look over shoulder "Fuck me, big boy~" she didn't need to tell Yami twice. He grabs her fine ass and rams his cock back into her. "YES!" she cries out. Her body loves how deep Yami's fucking her.

It wasn't long until Yami felt the urge to cum quickly approach. But he held that back the best he could. That was not easy because Airi came many times. Yami changes positions so he's sitting and she's riding his cock while facing away. She reached behind her to grab Yami's head. Airi recalls the sex she had with her husband, but he never fucked her good like Yami did.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Airi cries.

"Me too." Yami said in her ear.

"Let's cum together!" Airi shouts.

"Okay!" Yami grunts and blasts his largest load in her womb. Airi came soon after. It's the most intense orgasm she had in her life. As Yami's thick cum continues to flow, is convinced she may get pregnant. But she didn't mind. She just has sex with a really hot young guy "That was amazing~" she said with a satisfied smile and kisses him.

She wants to another round but sees what time it is "Oh dear, it's four!"

"You got somewhere to go?" Yami asks.

"Yes and fast." Airi said in a bit of a panic.

Yami smiles "My car is not too far, I can drive you there."

Airi's face lit up "Will you?! I'll really appreciate it!"

The two of them clean themselves up and Airi puts her clothes on. Yami leads her to his car which is dark violet, Lamborghini. Airi was very eager to get inside. Yami lets her in his car like a true gentleman and drove her Airi to where she needed to go. But before she got out sucked on his cock one more time. "D-Don't you have somewhere to go?!" Yami groans.

Airi didn't answer because she's too busy giving Yami a blowjob. It's a good this the windows are tinted. She desperately sucked and licked his cock. Wanting to drink his delicious seed. She didn't have to wait long as her efforts were rewarded. This time, she's ready and drinks every drop. Once done, slowly pulls his cock out with a loud pop. "We should do this again sometime~" she said licking her lips.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Love**

"You don't want these clothes anymore?" Airi asks her daughter. Holding the outfit she had on when she met Yami. It took a couple of times to wash the scent of sex because she fucked Yami a few times more. His cock felt too good to stop. So they went at it for the whole day. It's a good thing her husband and daughter had called in to tell her they won't be back home until the next day. Her husband is working overtime and her daughter is sleeping at a friend's house.

"NO!" Aya said. Her face is red with embarrassment. "A friend of mine saw a girl wearing that same outfit." she then holds her chest, "They said her tits are WAY bigger than mine." Airi should've seen this coming because she was with the King of Games. Good thing she had a wig on. Looking at the outfit is considering to wearing it again. "I'm going, mama!" Aya shouts leaving the house.

Later on, Airi used a large dildo to please herself. This is actually the first sex toy she bought. It's quite embarrassing. This is what she gets for having another man fuck her. Who has a larger cock than him. Airi tries to pretend the dildo is Yami's cock, but it wasn't big enough. Pulling her shirt up rubs her own nipple.

She really wants to have sex with Yami again. He is such a wonderful lover. Making sure she is well taken care of. Yami gave his number to her. Telling her he will call so they can make love again. So for the whole week, Airi waits for his call. She understands why it's taking so long because a tournament is going on.

When she was close to reaching her climax her phone rang and picks it up immediately "H-Hello?" she said trying to keep the lust in her voice hidden.

"Are you home mama?" Aya asks.

"Y-Yes." Airi said.

"Can my boyfriend and his friend stay for the night? Oh, and we're here already." Aya said in a cute voice.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Airi shouts. Causing Aya to pull the phone away from her. Airi desperately putting her pants back on. Since she can't find a place to hide her dildo quickly kept in her pussy. But in adept to put her pants on accidentally flip a switch on the dildo. This made Airi moan loudly in surprise. So she bit her lip to keep that down.

The door opens and her daughter came in with two guys following behind. Airi recognizes one of them to be Joey Wheeler. But not the other man, tho Airi did feel like she seen him before. She finds it odd he's wearing sunglasses indoors. "Hi yeah." Joey said with a greeting smile. Before Airi can give the okay for having these two guys sleep over.

Aya pulls Joey to her room. Leaving Airi alone with a man in glasses He takes them off and pulls down his hood. "Yami!? Airi said in surprise. Realizing his status understand why Yami is wearing a disguise. Happy to see Yami again Airi jumps on him for a kiss. Yami wraps his arms around the older woman's waist.

Seeing the dildo in her Yami slowly pulls it out and replaces it with his fingers. Airi could believe his fingers feel a lot better than the dildo. "I missed you~" Airi said in between kisses. Her hands when under Yami's blue sweater and shit, to feel his abs and pecs. They stop kissing so Yami can go shirtless. Airi smiles and bit her lip.

"Sorry, let me make it up to you." Yami said as he kisses her again. He pulls down her top and massages Airi's huge breasts. Yami stops kissing so he can suck on her nipples which quickly grew hard. "Yami~" moans loudly and finally came. She became weak at the knees, but thankfully Yami kept her up. "Joey and Aya are busy having sex, so you can be as loud as you want." Yami said switching nipples.

"Are they using condoms?" Airi asks as Yami lays her on the couch. He was still sucking her nipples so only nods. She lets out a sigh of relief because her daughter is still in high school. Just then she hears loud music playing from Aya's room. That's going to be helpful for both Aya and Airi. Yami stops sucking on her nipples and takes off Airi's pants. Tossing them in some random direction.

Yami unbuckles his pants and whips out his large cock. Seeing how wet she wastes no time sliding his manhood deep into her pussy. "YAMI!" Airi cries out shutting her eyes, cumming again. Grabbing Airi's hip Yami thrusts his hip. Causing Airi's breasts to move in a circular motion. Airi grabs the pillow that was behind her head.

Airi's moans grew more erotic as Yami kept fucking her. It's a good thing her daughter is busy with Joey, because of the look of pleasure on her face. "Personally, you look better without the wig." Yami said. Earning a smile from the older woman. She can feel herself falling for Yami.

An idea forms in her mind. "I have something to show you." she said with a lusty smile.

"What is it?" Yami asks interestedly.

"You need to be in my bedroom for you to get it~" Airi said smiling.

"Alright." Yami said pulling out causing a moan from the both of them. Yami closed his pants and Airi leads him to her room. She told him too close her eyes so Airi can find Yami's surprise. He nodded and does as she asks. Then sat on the bed. Sounds of clothes ruffling but think nothing of it as he'll know when he opens his eyes. When Airi gave the okay Yami was met with a sexy sight of Airi in a see-through lingerie."I do like your hair down."

"Thank." Airi said blushing and smiling. She said on his lap takes off double sleeved red and black shirt then kissed him again. As they made out Yami lays Airi on her back. Her arms atomically wrap around Yami's neck. Yami's kisses feel so good that it left her had spun. Also very horny. Music was still playing from Aya's room. Good.

Yami and Airi stop kissing change positions so they can please each other orally. Yami quickly finds out Airi's panties didn't over her pussy. Very sexy. The scent of Yami's cock fills her mind. It made her body react on its own and takes it in her mouth. As she sucks him off Yami licks and fingers her pussy. Causing her to moan which sends lovey vibrations through Yami's cock.

Rolling on his back Yami grabs Airi's ass cheeks and sucks on her pussy harder. His lover cried out in pleasure. Her hips move on its own. Grinding her pussy into Yami's mouth. Causing her to cum. To show her thanks uses her huge breasts to rub his cock. She can tell Yami really liked this by his moan and his cock twitch a lot. She saw precum leak out quickly sucks on the head of Yami's cock.

With her switch flipped gets up, turns around to face her secret lover and sat on his cock. "So good~" she said moaning and starts to ride Yami. "Let me do the moving, okay?" she asks.

"Alright." Yami said nodding and sets his hands on Airi's soft thighs. It might be risky to not have Yami wear a condom, but his bare cock just feels so good. It's so thick that it fills her pussy right up. Also, it's long enough to reach her womb and crush it. The pleasure grew when Yami reaches up to rub her nipples.

"It feels so good! I can't stop moving!" Airi said crying out.

"It feels good for me too." Yami said thrusting as well. He places Airi on her back and takes his turn doing the thrusting.

"Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me!" Airi cries out as Yami sucks on her nipples again. Yami is willing to pull out but Airi had her legs locked around his waist.

"You should know I'm about to cum." Yami said moaning.

"It's fine~ I want you to fill my pussy with your seed~" Airi said lustfully.

"As you wish." Yami said and leans in to kiss Airi. She can feel her own orgasm building up. When Yami stops his hips sends a huge amount of cum into her pussy. Which made her cum too.

As both of them regains her breath Airi goes to get a book. Yami saw her reading it and wonders what it is about. After a few nods, Airi closes the book and said "You have a mother complex."

"I have a what?!" Yami said getting up.

"In this book as all the girls you dated and what they all have in common, they all are the same age as me." she said giggling. Yami was both speechless and embarrassed. She surprised Yami by hugging him and pressed his face in her breasts. "Don't worry, I'll by your mommy!" hearing those words caused Yami to become hard again.

Feeling this Airi have Yami fuck her again. This time from behind and Yami took off his remaining clothes. "Does it feel good?" Yami asks thrusting his hips.

"It does~" Airi said with a big smile. The music off so there's nothing to cover the sounds of their lovemaking, but Airi knows her daughter is a heavy sleeper and so is Joey. So no need to worry. "Make sure you cum in mamma~"

"Okay!" Yami said cumming again. Airi cries out in pleasure. She the feeling of Yami's semen pouring into her womb. Wanting a taste had Yami pull out and sit on the edge of the bed. She wraps her breasts around his shaft and sucks on the head. Yami moans and rolls his head back. It didn't take long for him to cum again in her mouth. She puts a hand on his chest and pushes Yami on her back. Airi went on top of his "So big~" she moans as Yami's cock enters her again.

She bounced on his cock wildly. This made the bed creak loudly and the bedpost hit the wall multiple times. With how tight Airi's pussy is caused Yami to cum again. Airi arched her back when that happened. She leans in and kissed her lover.

Locking hands both of them moves their hips together. "FILL ME UP!" Airi cries as Yami fired his remaining cum. "Good job, dear." she said resting on Yami chest.

"Can I come by again." Yami asks while regaining his breath.

"My door is open to you anytime." Airi said with a bright smile.

Since that day Yami came to visit Airi. They would go out on dates wearing disguises so they can their privacy. Also to have sex in peace. Because Yami came in Airi so many times got her pregnant. When Yami learned about this promised to be there for her and for his child. Aya is surprised that her father still had it in him to knock her mother up. Not knowing it was actually Yami who did it.

"Do you know what the baby is going to me?" Yami asks placing an ear on Airi's belly. He was wearing a black-haired wig given to him by Airi.

"Yup, it's a girl." Airi said smiling.

"You sure do visit my mom a lot Yu." Aya said to Yami.

"Since both you and your did is so busy Airi asked me to help her out." Yami said.

Aya heard her cell ring looks who's calling "It's Joey~" she said with a smile "Give me a sec." she then when upstairs. Leaving Airi and Yami alone.

"I love you." Yami said giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"I love you too my dear King."


End file.
